


HawkPool

by HarleyDeadpool



Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dorks in Love, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro, M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyDeadpool/pseuds/HarleyDeadpool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawkeye & Deadpool = ♥</p><p>For my awesome friend who loves rare ships like I do</p>
            </blockquote>





	HawkPool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Batfink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/gifts).



> ♥♥♥♥

Wade walked in Clint's room he was looking for his mask he briefly looked at the sleepy Clint it was 5am and he had work to do Clint woke when Wade hit with a chair where he then saw his mask on top of Clint's laptop. "Wade? Your up? Honey, come on back to bed." "I have to go to work." He smiled and put his mask on. "You're not hungry?" "No am not thank you." "Not even mini pancakes?" "I am good." Wade left and returned around lunch time.

Clint was training when Jarvis interrupted, "Agent Barton visitor for you on the roof." "On the roof? Are you sure?" "Yes Agent Barton." "On my way." Clint was on the elevator n he was finally on the roof as the door opened. He saw Wade hurt, of course he worried even though he was going to be ok in a few mins. Clint rushed to his lover's side, "what happen? Who did this?" "Long story." Breathed Wade he started looking in his pockets for something. "Babe what are you looking for?" Wade took off his mask to breath better, "they took the ring." He looked up at Clint who was blinking down at Wade, "what ring?" "I wanted to ask you to marry me, but now there no ring I am so sorry." "What?!" Clint was in shock he started kissing Wade. "I love you so much I didn't know you were serious about us." "I love you too and of course I am serious about you Clint you always make me happy." Wade kissed Clint smiling to each other

They were snuggled up together when Tony showed up and saw the teams angry bird spooning with the City's Merc with a mouth, "aren't they cute." "Indeed, Sir did you find it?" "Yes, I did it was at Clint's desk inside the pencil and pen holder I will leave it here on the cooler please record their reactions." "Yes Sir."

**Author's Note:**

> ♥♥♥♥


End file.
